Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon Tips
While loading Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon shows sarcastic Tips on how to get the most out of the game, here a complete list. Combat * When you catch on fire, scream along with your character. It'll be like Karaoke. '' * ''Taking too much damage? Stop getting shot, okay? I swear, it’s like talking to a monkey. * Nano-Meds in the world heal you, but who the hell picks up and uses strange syringes that they find lying around in real life? * That last Nano-Med you found lying around was infected with cyber-superherpes. We suggest you get tested before stuff starts falling off. Weapons * Handguns are guns that fit in your hand. The future is here. * Shotguns easy to shoot, suck to reload. * If you keep getting caught sneaking around, stop using assault rifles. They're really loud. * Sniper rifles... close-range weapons for when you accidentally select the wrong gun. * LMGs are highlighted in color to emphasize all the important information about them. * The _ _ _ is silent, but deadly. If you guessed "Gas" or "Bow," both are right. * Did Dr. Darling tell you about the Killstar yet? Probably not. She does that all the time. * Attachments go on your weapons. Explosives * Grenades explode. * Hold Throw to _ _ _ _ grenades. Can you guess what the word is? ("cook") * Use Molotoxes to burn things. * Use grenades and Molotoxes. They blow up and stuff. * C400 charges are explosives that suddenly explode... like a certain soon-to-be Ex with self-esteem issues. * Use C400 to blow enemies... up. * C400 is like C4, but with two zeroes. * Mines have proximity sensors and emotion chips set to "Depressed". When they blow up, they're just committing suicide in front of a witness. Enemies * Enemies in range can be shot. * Enemies can knock you over. They're dicks like that. * When you crouch, you can "teabag" enemies, which is dropping your cyber-scrotum in their mouths. * Remember that time when you took that guy down from behind. Yeah. That was great. * That last cyber-soldier you killed? He just beat cancer and had one week left to retire. Hope you're proud of yourself. Takedowns * Takedowns. For when you want to play like a douche. * If you haven't used the standard Takedown by now, you probably never will. * To perform a Death from Above takedown, be higher than the enemy. * The Death from Below takedown means the enemy is higher than you. * The Heavy Beatdown skill. It's there. * The Grenade Takedown skill robs families of any hope of ever identifying their loved ones. Are you happy now? * Gunslinger Takedown ... stealing the opponent's gun and helping you be a better troll. * The Shuriken Takedown skill lets you Ninja their ass with a throwing star. * The Takedown Drag skill has nothing to do with cross-dressers. * Mash buttons when taking down enemies and you might just chain your kills. Cover & Stealth * Use cover to stay behind things. * Cover is like the condom of shooters, protecting you from STDs like hollow points and lasers. * Throw dice to distract enemies. If you roll a 20, it's a possible critical, and the Orc will take double damage. '' * ''You should be able to throw a die. Press stuff until it happens. Locations Garrisons * Liberated garrisons are liberated. * Liberated garrisons are awesome for a bunch of reasons. * If you're wondering why you have to buy items in the garrison store in a place without an obvious economy, then you're clearly a Commie bastard. * Dying will respawn you at the closest garrison. We just hope you liberated it first. * Alarms ring really loudly. * Shooting an alarm is just shooting the messenger. Shoot the messenger instead. Store & Looting * Buy ammo or you can't shoot. * Need credits? Pilfer bodies. There's absolutely nothing morally objectionable about that. * Attachments are like strap-ons for guns. Buy them at the store... the attachments... * Maps at the store will show you where to rob stuff. Sorry, we meant "pilfer." * Want more stuff? Kill more things. It's Democracy at its fun best. Characters * Dr. Darling is pretty hot, huh? Yeah... she's not real. You know that, right? * Did Dr. Darling tell you about the Killstar yet? Probably not. She does that all the time. * Rex is being played by Michael Biehn. Yeah, bitches, THAT Michael Biehn. We got him. * SPOILERS: Sloan is Rex's father... in the metaphoric sense. So, not really a spoiler and more of something that never pays off. Gameplay Mechanics * The animal icons on the world map show you... ooOO! Kitties! * Hints on the loading screen will give you hints. * If you missed something like a tutorial, I'm sure we have it somewhere. * Need help? The next randomly selected loading screen tip might help. * Your character has a cyber-eye. It does stuff. * Bet your character can hold his breath longer than you. * New quests are quests that aren't old. * We reward you with Cyber-Points (CP) for really questionable actions. Then we let you buy stuff that lets you do even more questionable things. * When you earn enough Cyborg-Points (CP) we sacrifice a puppy in your honor. * First you get the CP. Then you get the levels. Then you get the skills... Breaking the 4th Wall * Play the game your way. In your underwear, naked, clothed... we're open world that way. * We blew a lot of credits from our budget on colored fonts. * Far Cry® 3 Blood Dragon, the game about 80s action films and real-American heroes, was made in Canada by a bunch of French-speaking Quebecers and a whack-load of Brits. * Your character has health. When his health runs out, the game will alert you with "Game Over." * Apparently, there's a progress screen telling you how close you are to unlocking special rewards. Let us know when you find it. * If you're wondering why you can't skin animals anymore, it's because it's cruel. We replaced that with ripping out cyber-hearts instead. * Sure, your character can die repeatedly as he's sent back to the previous save point, but every time he does, he becomes a little more jaded. * If you're having a hard time completing a mission, ask your parents for help. This is totally their era. * Alt+F4 is not your friend. * Apparently, holding [Wheel in the desired direction does stuff. Transport * Technicals, boats, and gliders are types of vehucles... vehickles... vehuckles? Cars. * Ziplines. We have them. * Ziplines are in the sky. Why aren't they called skyropes? * Fast travel allows you to travel. Fast. Category:Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon Category:Gameplay